


Bucky Barnes的生活

by xandrajuly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, Standard Stucky life issues, boys being little shits, don't even mention the peen, post-CATWS, recovery bucky, sorta kinda NSFW, violence against MC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrajuly/pseuds/xandrajuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: stephrc79@AO3<br/>Artist: Petite-madame@Instagram/tumblr<br/>Permission:(see Notes)<br/>Status: Ongoing<br/>Summary(A/N):<br/>這是關於Instagram上The Life of Bucky Barnes的故事。<br/>這是一個關於每張圖片的短篇故事系列。隨著每篇章節的進展，故事會包含一或兩張圖片，以發生的時間先後排序。這些是受到petite-madame啟發而想出來的故事。<br/>*作者stephrc79再次感謝Petite讓她能夠寫出這些故事，並分享給整個世界。<br/>T/N: Thank author Stephrc79 for allowing me to translate this fanfic into Chinese!<br/>註：Instagram上面得到petite-madame授權將圖片說明翻譯成中文的是seconds。我只有翻這個系列短文0v0</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <img/><br/><a href="https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true">今天，Steve給了我這隻奇怪的笨泰迪熊。</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 圖片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



> Permission:  
> You wrote:  
> Hi I saw the link on Instagram and found your fics here. I really love your stories! Somehow it sounds like what they, especially Steve and Bucky would do in those situations. I wonder if it is possible for me to translate these fics into Chinese? I'd be honored. :)  
> stephrc79 responded:  
> Thank you so much for reading! Will you be translating them into Chinese here on AO3? I only allow translations on this site.  
> You wrote:  
> Yes, I only have an AO3 account. I'll post them on AO3 only :)  
> stephrc79 responded:  
> Okay, that's fine, as long as it's listed as a translation of my works.  
> 

 

_ 早安，貪睡鬼，_

_ 別忘了醫生跟你說過要更「開放和多表達自己的想法」。我們昨晚談過了，而且我不准你忘記。我知道你兩個星期前在Instagram註冊了一個帳號，也許是時候你上傳一張相片上去？我已經把你加關注了，所以我希望最近能在那看到更新。_

_ 我今天晚上會晚點回家，然後，在你說任何事之前，不，我不會跳機，或直升機，或任何在空中飛行的交通工具。總之，我愛你。今天晚上見。 _

_ Steve _

_ PS: 希望你喜歡這個熊 ;) _

Bucky瞄了一眼那只他手裡握著的絨毛熊。這他媽的到底是什麼東西？他將它轉了個圈，注意到它亮藍色的紅色滾邊制服和大大的紅色鈕扣，以及覆蓋在熊眼上的黑色眼罩⋯⋯這看起來有些眼熟，但他記不大起來自己在哪裡看到過。並不是說這是什麼需要擔心的事，畢竟現在還是有很多事情讓他覺得「有些熟悉」。

「你他媽的到底給了我什麼東西，Steve？」Bucky喃喃自語。他發誓他看過這玩意兒，但如果他記不起來就一點意義也沒有。

聳了聳肩，他把熊放到一邊，把那張字條重新讀了一次。他一個月前換了一個心理醫生，而這個新的醫生給了各種關於「適應社會」的建議。不只是身體上的，同時也要精神上的。內容不外乎就是些什麼你回到真實世界也已經有三年多了，James，該是你真正活在其中的時候了。

ㄧ想到這個Bucky就忍不住呻吟。他回到真實世界。他替S.H.I.E.L.D.工作，他有一段穩定且健康的感情關係，他交了朋友⋯⋯她到底還想要什麼？

嘆了口氣，Bucky翻了個身把字條放在床頭几上，然後伸手去搆手機。Steve說得沒錯，他註冊那個Instagram的帳號是有原因的—除了安撫他那愚蠢的醫生以外。也許他真的該上傳些什麼。

他將腿晃到一邊順勢站起，接著抓過那隻熊。如果他要做這事情，他要把Steve也拖進來。而，既然他記不得自己是在哪看過這隻熊，也許在Instagram世界的某人能告訴他。

他走到梳妝台的鏡子前，用金屬手臂拎著那只熊。他很快地照了幾張相，然後瀏覽手機裡的相片。

哇哦。他真的該學習怎麼微笑。他之前看起來都是那麼嚇人嗎？真是，這解釋了許多事情。

吐了口氣，他把鏡頭反轉，然後試著至少微微笑一點，又照了一些。

當他再次檢視那些照片時，他只是看起來稍微高興一些，但至少他不再看起來像是要去屠殺一個小型村莊。

他倒在床上，熊掉在他旁邊。他調出Instagram的app然後加入那張照片。他跳過愚蠢的濾鏡功能—這只是張該死的照片—但在撰寫圖片說明時他愣住了。他媽的，他應該要說什麼？他只是想知道自己是怎麼知道這只熊的。

他斜眼瞥過那隻熊，打量著，試著再次搞清楚它的來歷。他搖搖頭，然後注意力又放回手機上。

_ 今天，Steve給了我這隻奇怪的笨泰迪熊。 _

這說明夠好了。外面世界的某人會跟他講這到底是什麼。他按下分享，然後在滾回他的枕頭前，將手機扔在了一邊。接著他再次撿起那隻熊，在手裡一次次翻轉著。

就在這時，他注意到一個縫在底部的小小標籤。他捏住標籤好看清上面寫的內容: _官方巴基熊_

搞什麼—

他想起來了。那些從戰爭時期開始的 _愚蠢的漫畫_ ！Bucky _恨死_ 那些漫畫。

「該死的，Steve!」Bucky將熊丟到房間的另一頭。它先是撞到梳妝台的一角，然後彈到地上的另一邊。

Steve _知道_ Bucky恨死那些漫畫。好吧，那沒關係; 他也可以這麼幹。狡猾地笑著，Bucky起身取回那隻熊，將之丟到床上。他不知道會在什麼時候，或用何種方式，但在這件事上，他會從Steve那扳回一城的。

 


	2. 圖片2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [今天早上懶得去跑步。醒來就看到這個。](https://instagram.com/p/r21jmJLFB_/?modal=true)
> 
> 和一個藝術家一起生活是很辛苦的。謝啦Steve！

 

Bucky醒來了。兩分鐘前他就醒了，只是他不想睜開眼睛。他實在是太 _舒服_ 了。

他稍微轉身然後在床上伸展四肢，當骨頭喀喀作響時，一聲小小的低吟自他唇間流出，他不禁嘆息。接著，他滾了回去，並將臉埋進床墊。再給他五分鐘......

小聲地呻吟一聲，他最終還是翻過身，張開一只眼睛。陽光溫暖地灑在他的臉上，他知道時間比他想的還晚。他瞥向梳妝台上的鐘，然後，是的，已經快要十點了。

他記得Steve在大約七點時試過叫他起床去晨跑，但老天，那 _太早_ 了。而且今天是星期日。有哪個自愛的人會在 _星期日_ 早起去晨跑？今天不應該是什麼休息之日一類的嗎？聖經這麼說。所有的經典都這麼說。

好吧。 Steve _顯然_ 對經典不屑一顧。

他伸手抓過手機，然後傳了一封簡訊給Steve。他很有可能已經結束晨跑並且跟Sam一起吃早餐。如果他們在街尾的那家店，他想要Steve幫他帶回一個貝果。

_ 只要貝果。大蒜奶油醬和果醬。還有咖啡。—B _

Bucky幾乎等不到一分鐘就得到回應。

_ 噢！瞧。有人 **終於** 決定加入我們這些醒來的人了。:) 起來然後過來自己拿你該死的貝果。—S _

一分鐘後，第二封簡訊隨之而來。

_ 對了還有，那貝果真的很噁。—S _

Bucky獨自暗笑。在靠著沒味道基本只有營養的食物勉強度過70年的古怪歲月後，Bucky一直不斷地嘗試各種不同的東西。而，如果在這過程中，他在讓Steve反胃的這件事裡得到獨特的快感，那只能說對Steve而言實在太不幸了。

_ 再加上一些鯷魚。—B _

_ 你是想要讓我反胃嗎？還有，我認真說的，我不會幫你帶任何食物。我在此鄭重申明。—S _

_ 不，你會的。因為你愛我而且你喜歡幫我做事。這是你活著的意義，Steve，不要對抗它。—B _

過了整整一分鐘Bucky才得到回應。

_ 我拒絕幫你點那噁心的組合。我只同意純起司奶油醬和果醬，要不然就拉倒。—S _

看來Steve開始接受溝通。Bucky可以應付這個，因為他知道Steve會妥協。Steve總是妥協。

_ 那個血清不是應該要讓你成為更好的人嗎？我不記得你是這樣無趣。—B _

_ 不幫你買貝果了。—S _

_ 我愛你，Steve。—B _

_ 我為了你所以誕生在這個世界。—B _

_ 因為你成為一個*更好的人*。—B _

等一下。等一下......

_ 你過度誇大事實了，不過，為何不呢？:P 好吧！但是 **沒有鯷魚** 。—S _

Bucky露出勝利的微笑。就在他要打出「成交」時，另一封簡訊傳了過來。

_ 噢，對了，你需要檢查一下你頭上。>:)—S _

Bucky轉頭去看他的上方，並且直至此刻他才看到，有個東西掛在牆上，在他們的床鋪上方。帶著好奇的心情，他扭過身體以便更清楚地看那個東西，然後他又好氣又好笑地搖頭。

很顯然地，這個早上，在Bucky又睡過去之後，Steve在牆上畫畫。看起來像是Steve最近在練習的Q版Bucky，並在旁邊加上「我不想去跑步。 **我很懶** 。」的字樣。

Bucky抓過他的手機並很快地回覆一條簡訊。

_ 你知道你是個混蛋嗎？—B _

_ 是啊，但你還是愛我。對了，貝果在路上了。—S _

_ 最好如此。;)—B _

Bucky快速地將視線放回在那張畫上面，然後，他小小地笑了聲，打開Instagram。他將它調成自拍模式，接著快速地照了他和那張圖的合照。在圖片描述的地方，他打上，今天早上懶得去跑步。醒來就看到這個。和一個藝術家一起生活是很辛苦的。謝啦Steve！接著按下分享。

如果Bucky必須忍受Steve可笑的行為，那麼，這世界也必須要和他一起忍受折磨才行。

 


	3. 圖片3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [今天下午在SHIELD的總部開會。因為分心所以Fury說的話連一個字也沒聽進去。我真的很想知道為什麼......（照片:Natasha）](https://instagram.com/p/r49zwKrFEj/?modal=true)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重點提示：有時候會有圖片被分享。在這種情況下，該章節會以那個角色的視角撰寫。也就是說，這個故事會以Natasha的視角撰寫。

 

「Bucky，專心。」 

「這太 _無聊_ 了，Steve。」

「如果這資訊能保住你的小命，那就不無聊。」

「但我有你了。這是我留著你的理由。」

「最好是。」

「你們兩個可以閉上該死的嘴嗎？」

Bucky和Steve往Natasha的方向看過去，在他們兩人臉上，出現一模一樣、因罪惡感而睜大眼睛的表情。

「專心，Bucky，」她下令，重複Steve說過的話。她向Steve眨眼，不管Bucky朝她投去銳利的目光。

「妳應該站在 _我_ 這一邊的， _Natalia_ ，」在往他的男友靠過去的同時，Bucky嘶嘶地叫她的名字，戳著那根原本指向她的，點燃的香菸。

Steve在他椅子上往後彈了一下。「天，Buck！注意你在朝哪揮那東西！」

Bucky往下瞥見那隻香菸，然後他的視線往上游移到Steve身上。「噢。抱歉。」

「小心點，」Steve斥道，接著搖搖頭，又專注在會議上了。

Bucky將菸叼在雙唇間，看向Natasha。「我們是俄國人，記得嗎？要效忠母國什麼的？」

「除了你是個愛爾蘭天主教徒，Buck，」Steve指出，他的視線一直沒離開Fury。「而且說著一口流利的俄文並不代表你就是俄國人。我能說一口流利的法文，但你從沒聽我到處說我跟戴高樂關係很好。」

「等等，難道你連一次都沒見過他嗎？」

Steve冷笑，視線仍是朝著前方。「有見過一次。」

Natasha大笑著搖頭。她轉身去聽Coulson和Fury詳細地說明他們接下來的任務。他們在歐海爾國際機場有人質，而且聽起來，他們這次需要那個大傢伙。

她瞥眼看向Banner。儘管已經有些明白當前的情況，他看來居然比其他人都要來的冷靜自持。但Natasha可以看見他髮際線下形成的汗水。Banner最近漸漸能夠和那個大傢伙合作，但這並不表示他不憎恨它。他從來都不喜歡失控到那種程度。

她轉身要跟Steve提一些事情—畢竟在這次任務裡，他的地位只在May探員之後位居第二—然後她發現Bucky正安靜地看著他，他那被遺忘的香菸被拎在指間。他並不是直直地注視著他，Bucky從來不那麼明目張膽—但他的確是在斜眼凝視著Steve。

她因而感到呼吸一滯。在他眼裡有那麼深的愛慕，混合著擔心和一些困惑。她知道Bucky仍是覺得自己不值得擁有Steve。他總覺得Steve隨時會找回他的理智然後離開Bucky—打包行李離開他們在布魯克林的家。也許他會去塔，那個只要Steve不允許Bucky跟隨就無法踏足之地。又或許他會乾脆跳上他的機車然後出城，一走了之。

她知道那是Bucky最深的恐懼。比對Hydra的恐懼還要深，比對Winter Soldier的恐懼還深。而這份恐懼每天都如影隨形地跟著Bucky。

他拒絕知道這份同樣的恐懼也每天如影隨形地跟著 _Steve_ 實在是太不幸了。他一直害怕Bucky總有一天會發現他不再是二戰前的那個人，且他不再需要跟Steve綁在一起，而瀕臨崩潰的邊緣。儘管Bucky從不 _認為_ 自己被束縛......

老天，這兩個男人簡直就是白痴。

她一邊暗自嘲笑她的這兩位男士，一邊將手滑進口袋並拿出她的手機。她得要為自己給這兩個傢伙照張相才行。

正當她要按下快門時，Bucky注意到她的舉動，他的視線終於離開Steve。他好奇地瞇起眼睛，朝Natasha一笑。

「 _相片_ ？」她舉起手中的手機，用口型無聲地詢問。Bucky又盯著她看了一分鐘，然後點頭。他瞥向Steve，又露出那種輕鬆的微笑，Natasha照了這相片。

這很完美。Steve如果不是不知道他們的打算，就是試著無視他們。但Bucky眼裡的感情不可能被錯認。能照出一張有真感情的相片是非常難得的，但看來剛剛她似乎成功了。

Bucky朝她揮手，比手勢要她把手機傳給他。她將手機滑過Steve然後扔進Bucky伸出的手。很快地，出現在她那張照片裡的笑容讓Bucky眼睛為之一亮。他快速地在她的手機上按了幾下，然後還給她。

「你做了什麼？」她悄聲詢問。他只是微微搖頭打發掉她，接著從口袋裡拿出自己的手機，花了一、兩分鐘在那上面後又悄悄地把它滑進口袋。

聳聳肩，她回頭繼續專注在剩下的會議上。FitzSimmons將他們又精神轟炸了半小時，同時交代了一些細節，大部分是關於Tony的。

會議終於結束，所有人站起來準備離開去換裝。Natasha在走出那扇門的同時輕拍Bucky的肩膀。「我認真說的，你對那張照片動了什麼手腳？」

「看妳的Instagram，」他回答，然後尾隨Steve走向長廊底端。

她靠在牆上打開feed。當然，第一張是她照的那張照片—這次是黑白照—圖片描述上寫著， _今天下午在SHIELD的總部開會。因為分心所以Fury說的話連一個字也沒聽進去。我真的很想知道為什麼......（照片:Natasha）_

Natasha大笑著朝儲藏櫃的方向走去。那兩個傢伙在面對對方時真的就像白痴。

 

 


	4. 圖片4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [凌晨3點。睡不著。又做惡夢了。正在享受一些從「母國」來的伏特加。](https://instagram.com/p/sSbv9BrFIY/?modal=true)

Bucky從夢中驚醒，一口氣喘不過來。 

他重重呼出一口氣，而他的肺也感激氣壓的改變。他的眼神在房間裡游移，過程中他慢慢反應過來自己身處何處。沒有可見的威脅，Steve也好好地窩在旁邊的被窩裡睡得香甜。看來Bucky的驚醒並沒有吵醒他。感謝上帝幫了這個小忙。

_搞什麼鬼。_ 他已經有 _好幾個月_ 沒有喘不過氣來了。

Bucky緩緩翻身，並從床頭櫃抓過他的手機查看時間。凌晨2點16分。好吧。事情可以更糟。至少這次他睡了將近3小時。

他輕柔地將手機放下，滾回原來的位置，仰躺著。他懷疑自己短時間內能再度睡著，但他還沒準備好要起床。他太累了。也許這次睡魔會同情他然後把他拉回去。

但每次他閉上眼睛就能看見那個冷凍櫃。他可以感覺到寒意爬上他的皮膚，而在他描繪冷凍櫃被關上的情景時，他再次感到屏住呼吸的需要如排山倒海而來，並且留住一丁點兒他根本不需要的空氣在體內。

所以顯然地，睡眠今晚 _不想_ 做他的朋友。

沒忘記Steve安穩地睡在身邊，Bucky 悄聲呻吟，掀開被子，慢慢將腳放在地上站起身，然後轉身將被子蓋在他的男友身上。那男人只是發出低低的呼氣聲，將枕頭稍稍抱緊了些，並沒有醒來的意思。

撿起手機，Bucky悄聲走向廚房，往冰箱的方向直線前進。如果他得要在這不人道的時間起來，那他要享受一下Natasha幫他從俄羅斯帶回來的伏特加。

以俄羅斯的標準來看，Pyccknn Ctahoapt伏特加並不特別，但比起紐約市酒吧提供的餿水要高級太多了。Natasha，上帝祝福她，在去莫斯科旅遊時幫Bucky帶了幾瓶回來。

Bucky知道— _他知道_ —他不是俄國人，但有時候，和他在俄羅斯的日子比起來，他的愛爾蘭天主教徒的童年感覺就像是遙遠的夢境。有時候對他來說，認為自己是俄國人要來得容易。如果他能讓Steve不要每次在他沈浸在俄羅斯的回憶裡時露出那樣的神情......

他晃到沙發前，撲通一聲躺倒在沙發上，面對著如畫般的窗外，眺望紐約市的天際線。Bucky總覺得他們很幸運，能在丹波找到這個地方。這仍是在布魯克林，但橫跨東河的天際線讓他覺得他們彷彿置身於曼哈頓的市中心。綜合兩個世界最好的部份。

而今天並無不同。除了它事實上是。當Bucky向外看著城市閃爍的光時，八月晚上的熱潮如洪水般湧來，他眼中所見盡是寒冷。那是他無法逃脫的，從HYDRA的監牢深處，從冰櫃裡傳來的嚴冰般的寒冷。

他轉開伏特加的瓶蓋然後狠狠喝了一大口，大大享受另一種寒冷的口感。那種往下延燒，暖活他的肚子，提醒他仍是活著的，在他前禁錮者的觸鬚無法觸及之地自由地活著。再也沒有人擁有他。當然，他屬於Steve，但那是他選擇的。那是他永遠會選擇的歸屬。

他再次瞄向瓶子，閱讀上面的標籤。百分之40的ABV，80 proof。沒有任何體積的酒能醉倒他，但那表示他可以一直喝到無聊，或者把瓶子喝乾。很有可能會是後者。 

他把手機從之前漫不經心扔著的地方撿起，將之舉高然後替酒瓶照了張相。在Instagram上關注他的追隨者開始逐漸增加，而他很好奇這其中有多少人甚至聽過他手中這瓶伏特加的名字。他快速地照了張相然後將瓶子放至一邊好繼續完成將照片上傳到他的帳號。

_ 凌晨3點。睡不著。又做惡夢了。正在享受一些從「母國」來的伏特加。 _

他自嘲地笑了，因為老實說，現在有人還知道什麼是「母國」嗎？他感到非常懷疑。這是一個古老的說法，在俄羅斯還屬於蘇聯的一部份時，而當蘇聯強盛時，這些80年代的小伙們甚至都還沒出生。老天，他覺得自己老了。

他按下分享，然後將手機滑進運動衣口袋，抓著瓶子又狠狠灌了一口。瓶子還是半滿，而他仍非常清醒。這會是該死的漫長之夜。

 


	5. 圖片5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [Steve說服我回到床上。不能對美國隊長說「不」，我猜。好吧！對他來說這已經比足夠好還要來得更好了。 ](https://instagram.com/p/sScHocrFJB/?modal=true)

在凌晨四點半悄悄來臨時，Bucky喝完酒瓶裡剩餘的酒。他無法控制自己不從鼻子哼著氣，因為很確定地，他就像虔誠去教堂定期禱告的教徒一樣清醒。他媽的血清。Steve跟他說過，在他掉下去後，酒精是如何地在他嘗試將自己灌醉時失效，而這又是一個關於他們兩個是多麽相似的提示。有時候這是非常美好的，但在其他時間時......像現在這個時候......Bucky願意交出任何東西好讓那天殺的液體自他的系統排除，好讓他選擇放進他體內的東西發揮它原本該有的作用。他願意做出什麼違背自己良心的事情，好在此刻醉倒。

因為這仍是存在。Zola，Pierce，Rumlow，Red Room，還有密室，所有的東西—他生命中的前70年在腦海裡瘋狂重播。能阻止他尖叫出聲的只有Steve充滿愛的面容，穿插在不合時宜的片段裡，儘管在所有他能見到的畫面裡，那是他所樂見的。

「Buck？」

他從沙發上跳起，酒瓶本能地從他手中飛出，擦過Steve的腦袋砸進牆壁裡。

Steve急忙從他在客廳站的位置閃開。「該死的，Bucky，我很抱歉，」他說，安慰著，他伸出雙手要碰觸Bucky，但又垂下在他的身側。他的雙頰泛著粉紅色，即使是在黑暗中。「我並不打算嚇到你。」

Bucky搖頭，即使他仍感到寒意沿著脊椎而下。太好了。現在他比任何時候都更加清醒。

「這不是你的錯。」他回答，聲線非常的緊。他無法克制自己掃視這房間的方式，即使他知道威脅並不存在。

「就算是這樣。」Steve的將焦點放在酒瓶的碎片上。「我應該要更小心的。」他氣惱地發出低沈的笑聲。「畢竟，那很有可能會是我的腦袋。」

Bucky很快被罪惡感給淹沒。「噢，該死的，Steve。」他瞄向那個瓶子，然後回頭看著他的男朋友，繞著茶几走一圈後馬上撲進他的懷抱裡。在Bucky道歉的同時，Steve豪不猶豫地給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。「我很抱歉。我並不想吵醒你，我只是—」

Steve加重握著Bucky的力道，以吻封緘。當他將彼此拉開距離時，把額頭靠在Bucky的，並說：「你不在，床都空蕩蕩的，我只想確定你還好。」

Bucky深吸一口氣然後將頭靠在Steve的肩膀上。「惡夢，」他回答「大概兩個多時都睡不著。」

「你為什麼不叫醒我？」

Bucky呵著氣笑了：「認真的嗎？我不會因為一個惡夢就叫醒你，Steve。」他抬起頭，看著那雙能洞悉一切的藍色眼睛看著他。「就因為我睡不著不表示你也要跟我一起醒著。」

「你去哪，我就去哪。」Steve就事論事地說。然後他的視線在Bucky的肩膀上游移，直直落在那扇大大的曼哈頓天際的風景窗上。「你覺得我們有時是不是該待在塔裡？跟其他人一起住在比較安全的地方？」

Bucky瞄了眼她的肩膀然後鼻子噴氣地說「你是指更不自由，不是嗎？我甚至不打算假裝我們在這裡不被監視，Stevie。但是至少這裡感覺不像所有人的眼睛都全天候盯著我們看。」他回頭看著Steve「我花了大半輩子的時間被人監視。只要不讓我有那種感覺，要我住哪裡我都願意。」

「好吧，就像我說的，你去哪，我就去哪。」Steve重複道。然後他抽回放在Bucky背後的手，捧著Bucky的臉「回來床上，」他輕語。

「我睡不著。」Bucky難過地回答。

「那我們就不要睡。」

「我不想要你睡不著。」

 Steve傾身向前，唇輕輕掃過Bucky的。「回來床上。」他再次輕喃。「為了我。」

 Bucky對此無法反駁。「好吧。」

 微笑著，Steve的手指滑進Bucky的金屬手裡，然後輕柔地拉著他，回到他們的房間—碎酒瓶早已被遺忘。

 Steve率先爬上床接著Bucky跟進。他轉過身然後擠在Steve身旁，一隻手環住他的腰。

 「等等，給我一秒鐘。」他伸手往下，從運動服口袋裡拿出他的手機。他瞄向Steve。「你介意我照一張我們的合照嗎？給我的Instagram用的？」

 「什麼？現在嗎？」

Bucky聳肩。「為什麼不？我是說，這需要美國隊長親自說服我做我不想做的事—像是明明睡不著卻要回到床上—而且我覺得我需要為了人氣記錄這個。」他給了Steve一個狡猾的笑容：「你知道的，以免我們再也看不到它。」

Steve將臉埋在Bucky的肩膀竊笑。最後他終於抬起頭，臉上有著縱容的笑。「沒問題，Buck，如果這能證明我有時候能讓你照我想要你做的去做的話。」

「好吧，你現在根本是在霸凌。你應該憎恨霸凌的，Stevie，」Bucky打趣地說。

Steve用力打了他大腿一下。「你是個混蛋，你知道嗎？」

「廢柴，」Bucky自動回擊。

「在我改變主意以前，快點照那該死的照片。」

Bucky大笑著摟過Steve的肩膀，將他拉近自己。他舉起相機照了他們的合照，然後將之轉過來查看成果。

「那個，我還是跟往常一樣帥，」他評論：「看來我們只好將就你這模樣了。」

「嘿！」Steve牢騷著將手指陷入Bucky身側。

「好吧，好吧，」Bucky大笑，這次輕鬆了許多。稍早時的那些恐懼漸漸消失。「你幾乎跟我一樣帥。滿意了嗎？」

「還差得遠呢，」Steve說，他的嗓音低沈，磨蹭著Bucky的屁股「但為了節省時間和把你脫光，我樂意休戰。」

Bucky的微笑帶著熱度，「成交，但先讓我把這張圖上傳。」

「你有十秒鐘。」

Bucky一生中從沒這麼快打出評論並且點下分享。

而所有人只會知道， _Steve說服我回到床上。不能對美國隊長說「不」，我猜，好吧！對他來說這已經比足夠好還要來得更好了。_

 

  

_譯者的話：_

_因為太久沒更，覺得需要上來道歉一下。_

_最近實在太忙了，明明這是我很喜歡的章節之一，卻這麼久才放上來。為了能夠有時間翻這個系列，我毅然決定停接手中的一個case。_

_這星期看到預告。總覺得至少也該把這章翻完。hail stucky._

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 圖片6和7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  [在我兩、三年前向S.H.I.E.L.D.投降後的第一張照片。之後我被轉移至華盛頓做一個完整的匯報。 ](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)   
>  [3年的時間所帶來的變化可以如此巨大：第一張S.H.I.E.L.D.特工的官方照（即使技術性來說，我並不存在。）我穿著我的舊制服向咆哮突擊隊以及第107小隊致敬。我是目前為止仍在工作的S.H.I.E.L.D.最老的特工。 ](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)

「Steve, 你聽過湯不熱嗎？」

Bucky抬頭，正好Steve從廚房的一角探出頭來。「玻璃器皿？」他問，一臉困惑。

Bucky大笑。「不是不倒翁，笨蛋。我是說網站，湯不熱。沒有『e』的那個？」

Steve完全一腳踏進了賊窩，他的眼睛都亮了起來。「我很抱歉，沒有什麼？」

「沒有『e』。」Bucky氣憤地說，然後他站起身，抓起原本放置在他膝蓋上的筆電。他走到Steve面前把筆電塞給他，輕敲著螢幕邊緣說，「這個網站，湯不熱，是另一個社交網站。Clint有在用，而且他跟我說，如果我們想惡補流行文化，這會是個很棒的網站。」

Steve的手指滑過觸控板，每隔一小段時間便停下來看上面的圖片。他停下來對一張狐狸躍過狗的動圖暗笑。「Buck，我不確定」—他瞇起眼睛看那張圖下面的字—「『一隻敏捷的褐色狐狸躍過一隻懶狗』要怎麼幫我們快速惡補時事？」

「不是時事，Steve，」Bucky牢騷道，將筆電從Steve手裡搶回來：「是流行文化。」

他踱步回沙發，碰咚一聲倒在上頭。接著他拍了拍旁邊的位置，歪斜著頭示意Steve過來坐下。等Steve坐下後，他又開始將網頁的捲軸往下拉，最後在看到一張特別震撼的照片時停下動作。那是一張穿著美國國旗T恤衫的年輕黑人男性，正扔出一個不知道是流星鎚還是燃燒彈的東西。「哦，好吧！也許有一些時事。」

「這不是在佛格森嗎？」Steve問。

Bucky將捲軸往下拉，好閱讀圖片下的文字：「嗯，看來是這樣沒錯。」

「等等，」Steve咕噥著伸手壓住Bucky的手臂。「你正在瀏覽這個網站。」他打趣地笑看著Bucky。「你是不是已經註冊了？」

Bucky不自然地聳聳肩。他可以感覺到一股熱流向頸背。「也許。」

Steve仍是歡樂地笑著，直到Bucky惱羞成怒地說，「好啦！我註冊了。滿意了嗎？」

「我只是好奇，」Steve回答，他大睜的無辜雙眼裡滿是戲謔。

「好奇個屁！」Bucky嘀咕著，將注意力移回筆電上，不去理會Steve的逗弄。「這是我唯一能了解Clint說的事情的方法，而且—」他點開他的部落格網頁，他已經下載最近Instagram上的照片在那了—「我覺得我也可以把我的照片放在這。讓醫生為我感到驕傲或者什麼的。」

「哇哦！Buck，這真是個好主意。」

Bucky注視著Steve，那雙藍眼睛裡只有感動。「你真的這麼想？」他悄聲問道。

Steve點頭。「真的。」他傾身向前，唇瓣輕輕掃過Bucky的太陽穴。「人們似乎對你的Instagram很感興趣。為何不把它們也放在別的地方？」

直到這時Bucky才想起他稍早時在網站上看到的東西。他傾身飛快地吻了Steve，開心地微笑著：「你知道嗎？我們早就在這上面了。」

Steve搖頭，明顯因為這話題轉移而摸不著頭腦。「我很抱歉，我們什麼？」

興奮地，Bucky又轉回到筆電上。他尋找之前儲存的標籤。「沒錯。你和我，我們在這裡。很顯然地」—他指著其中一個標籤—「我們有一個綽號。」

Steve傾向前好看清Bucky指著的那個字。「哎，盾冬究竟是什麼鬼？」他問，一臉茫然地挺直腰背，看著他的男友詢問答案。

「我們！」Bucky回答。他的身體前後搖晃，幾乎就要笑翻了。「你和我。我們是盾冬。Steve和Bucky。Stucky。」

「什麼？」

「我們是下一個布裘！」Bucky咧著嘴笑說。

Steve瞪著Bucky整整30秒，接著他爆笑出聲。他歪著身體倒在沙發旁邊，幾乎要笑瘋了。不用多久Bucky便反應過來這處境是多麼荒謬，他自己也爆出笑聲。

「你怎麼會知道布裘是什麼，Buck？」Steve努力讓自己止住大笑。

「嘿！我有在自己搜集資料好嗎！」Bucky大叫。

「沈迷在卡戴姍家族和電子頻道不算查資料，」Steve挺起背脊反擊，這只讓他再一次被Bucky推下沙發。

他很快抓住Steve的T恤袖子將他拖起來，無視對方憤慨的叫聲。「總之，是的我們在這上面。」

Steve靠在Bucky身邊，他盯著筆電，笑聲逐漸消失。「所以你在跟我說，這裡有一部分是特別給我們的？」他瞄向Bucky。「我的意思是......為什麼？」

Bucky一臉受不了的樣子回答：「我和你之間的事情不是什麼天大的秘密，Steve。這個世界似乎認為我們是一個偉大的悲劇故事，而就目前看來，這類的故事對這種網站來說就像是什麼飼料一樣。」

「哦，我要辯駁，既然現在你和我在一起了，我們兩個的故事並不那麼的悲劇。」Steve說著，似乎有些兒恍神，又像是在發呆，但一抹小小的笑意爬上嘴角。「不過我同意『偉大的』這點。」

Bucky輕推他的肩膀：「該死的笨蛋。」

Steve的手指纏繞在Bucky的頸背上，接著將他拉進懷中，給予對方一個緩慢的深吻。「絕對不要忘記我愛你，好嗎？」

Bucky的額頭抵著Steve的，他閉著雙眼，悄聲回答：「我從來沒有忘記。」

Steve傾向前又吻了Bucky，然後將頭枕在Bucky的肩膀上，他的注意力又回到了筆電。「所以，你要給我看看我們的標籤底下有什麼嗎？」

「事實上，那個標籤有各種不同的東西，」Bucky說著點開他們的標籤。「我們的照片，關於我們和復仇者們的新聞報導，這類的東西。」很快地，一張以他們為主角的漫畫圖檔跳了出來。有人畫他們兩個在為Bucky下次的萬聖節服裝爭執不下。

Steve微笑著，很明顯地因這張圖高興。「等一下，那是什麼？」

「噢，很顯然，很多人也畫關於我們的圖，不管是根據現實生活還是像這種瞎掰的漫畫。」他繼續將捲軸往下拉，直到他看到一篇副帶連結的貼文。「還有，呃，一堆關於我們的幻想小說。」

Steve皺眉：「我不明白......」

「這個嘛…...」Bucky沈默了會，搔了搔後頸上的短髮。「我只能說，人們很可能知道我們的事情，但是我們的隱私又做得很好，所以......」他斜瞄Steve一眼。「人們喜歡就我們怎麼變成一對這件事上編故事。」

Steve竊笑：「別說謊。你已經看了多少篇這種故事？」

「你知道，這很有趣。有些真的寫得很好，有些寫得很色情，而有些無聊得要死。我相信Coulson也有在寫這些同人。」

「你知道嗎？你真的需要對S.H.I.E.L.D.的局長態度好些。」

「我有超級士兵血清和一隻擁有超人力量的仿生手臂。我不需要對任何人好。」

「所以，我發現你最近沒有上傳任何東西到Instagram上，」Steve轉移話題。他一隻手揮向筆電。「既然你不上傳東西到你已經有的帳號上，註冊這個帳號有什麼意義？」

Bucky嘆氣。Steve說對了，但他們最近除了在布魯克林閒蕩和工作外沒做任何其他事情。而他們又不能談論工作。沒錯，他們確實有一個不尋常的仲夏，讓他們得經常在外面，但沒有什麼是值得一提的。

「是啊！我知道。但我最近沒有什麼值得放上去的照片。」

「那麼，舊照片如何？」Steve問。他抬眼對上Bucky的視線。

「舊照片？」

「你知道的，雖然從正式宣佈開始到現在已經過去六個月，但你已經恢復到甚至可以加入S.H.I.E.L.D.成為特工，這仍然是非常不得了的事。」

「其實—」

「不，停。」Steve抓住Bucky的手，讓他們手指互相纏繞一起。「這真的是一件非常不得了的事。」他聳肩，拇指摩挲Bucky的手背。「我想也許你應該上傳你的官方 S.H.I.E.L.D. 證件照？」

Bucky笑出聲。「等一下，你是說我穿著制服的那張？」

Steve紅著臉，微笑道：「那個，你那張照片看起來真的非常地性感。」

Bucky必須承認，他非常喜歡看到Steve在見到Bucky穿制服時臉紅的樣子。

他挪動身體好認真注視Steve。「噢，好吧！你確定你希望我將這些東西展現在全世界的面前？想要所有人都對我有不純潔的想法？」

「我。想。我。死。不。了。」Steve乾巴巴的回答。

Bucky大笑。上帝。他愛這個男人。他的手臂環繞著Steve的肩膀，然後在他的額頭上落下一吻。

「這是當然了，Steve，」他深情地回答。他轉回電腦前，一隻金屬手指無意識地刮搔著螢幕。他喜歡上傳那張圖片的點子，但他還有另一個想法。「你知道 ……」他看著他的男朋友。「如果我上傳那張，我應該也上傳我的囚犯照。」

「你是認真的嗎？」Steve問。他全神貫注地看著Bucky。「你怎麼會想分享那個？」

Bucky笑弄道：「你難道忘了這整件事情的重點？」他將筆電放在茶几上然後坐直身體看著Steve。「我是要利用這個宣洩口讓自己更開放並且更知道怎麼和人們表達。如果我要變得『開放』」—他比了個手勢—「那我也得誠實。如果我不能對我的錯誤開誠布公，我同樣也無法在眾人面前展現我好的一面。」

Steve伸手握著Bucky的下巴，Bucky略低下頭，親吻Steve的手腕。當他再次抬起頭時，他所看到的只有Steve眼裡的愛和關懷。「那對你來說真的是段很糟糕的歲月，寶貝，」Steve說。「別只因為你單純認為自己必須得這麼做才分享它。你得要是因為你想這麼做才做。必須要是因為你覺得這麼做有幫助。」

「我想它會有幫助，」Bucky輕聲呢喃。他深吸一口氣，然後慢慢吐出。當Steve為他展開雙臂，他開心地撲了進去。「這應該要有療效的。瀉藥。而且說實在的，我覺得分享我的那一面—用比較不那麼噁心的說法—把膿刺破。用一根針插進去然後將毒素全部擠出來。」

「好，我明白了。」Steve收緊雙臂。「非常噁心的比喻，但我明白了。」

Bucky伸手捏了Steve的膝蓋一把，那是Steve特別怕癢的地方，這讓那男人尖叫著跳起來，兩人推擠著，Bucky竊笑。

「你這混蛋…...」Steve牢騷著說。

「混蛋。」

「混球。」

「廢物。」

當Steve將唇埋進Bucky髮間，他總算從口袋裡掏出手機，打開Instagram。他找出他的囚犯圖並且上傳到app上，然後按下同步到湯不熱的按鈕（他稍早時將兩個帳號同步了。）不過，他還是在寫圖片敘述時停頓了一秒。他很樂意分享那張圖，但他在要詳細描述那件事時感到並不那麼自在。最後他寫下 _在我兩、三年前向S.H.I.E.L.D.投降後的第一張照片。之後我被轉移至華盛頓做一個完整的匯報。_

他的拇指在分享鍵上徘徊。他想把這個分享給外界那些關注他的人，但同時，一旦他離開藏身處，他也必須承受指責和記憶閃回。如果那些事情又發生的話該怎麼辦？

「按送出，寶貝，」Steve在他耳邊低語，將他往自己又拉近了些。「我為你感到驕傲。你能做到的。」

沒等給自己第二次機會考慮，Bucky按下分享。之後，他很快找出他的證件照並上傳。他一邊打新的圖片描述，一邊低聲回答Steve，「我真的好愛你，Stevie，」然後按下分享。

_ 3年的時間所帶來的變化可以如此巨大：第一張S.H.I.E.L.D.特工的官方照（即使技術性來說，我並不存在。）我穿著我的舊制服向咆哮突擊隊以及第107小隊致敬。我是目前為止仍在工作的S.H.I.E.L.D.最老的特工。 _

 

 

*

懺悔中的譯者話：

隔了好久才放上這篇......自己都覺得很過意不去......

 


	7. 圖片8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [我知道，我知道，隊長：不准在床上吃東西......](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)

Bucky又看了一次錶，儘管他三分鐘前才看過的。

見鬼的，Steve到底在哪？他跟Bucky說過他大概會在十—Bucky又看了一次錶—不，十一分鐘前到家的。

Steve幾乎從來沒有晚歸過。並不是說Bucky擔驚受怕什麼的，但是天殺的，為什麼他偏偏要挑這天晚歸？

一陣低沉的咚咚聲敲擊他的雙耳，他倏地收回手—在他意識過來自己的手指正在敲打那個包裹前。又一次。

Bucky以前並不做這事兒。他從不準備禮物。那是Steve的工作。所以Steve為什麼要出門而且還遲到？

他從沙發上撐起身走進廚房，但在踏進廚房的那一秒時他止步了，因為他完全不知道他要去廚房做什麼。

水。那應該會有用。

他從碗碟架上拿起一個玻璃杯，並用力擰開水龍頭，那力道大到讓水龍頭發出哀鳴。

「該死，」他自言自語地咕噥。如果他今晚弄壞這該死的水槽那可就太好了。他放下玻璃杯，雙手倚著流理台，然後緩慢地深深吸了口氣。

四年。自從那通他媽的電話以後，已經過了四年。大部分的人把Bucky對S.H.I.E.L.D.投降那日視作值得慶祝的紀念日，但那並不是他倆的紀念日。不。對他們而言，那永遠會是Steve停止尋找的那天。那永遠會是Bucky給Steve打電話的那天。

～～～

_ 「喂？」Steve在電話響第一聲時就接起來。Bucky因為害怕而沒有馬上回答。「有人嗎？」 _

_ Bucky深深吸一口氣。他打了電話，但直到電話被Steve接起前，他並沒有意識到自己其實並不知道該說什麼。他張開嘴，準備好要說—他還是不知道該說什麼，就在這時，電話那端傳來，「Bucky？」 _

_ 他知道。他當然知道。他一直都知道。 _

_ 「你以前老是這麼叫我，」Bucky幾乎是反射性地回答，他的嗓音因久未使用的關係而變得沙啞。 _

_ 一聲急促的吸氣伴隨著嗚咽從另一端傳來，這讓Bucky心裡一緊。 _

_ 「Bucky，」Steve吸氣。這不是猜測，而是確信。 _

_ 「我—」Bucky停頓，然後又深吸了口氣。「我想要說『是，是我』，但是我不知道『我』是誰。」 _

_ 「我知道你是誰，」Steve靜靜地回答。 _

_ 這是第一次，Bucky小小地捲起嘴角。「我希望你會這麼說。」 _

_ 「回家。」不是假裝。這是當然的。 _

_ 「還不行。」 _

_ 「為什麼？」 _

_ Bucky開口要回答，但很快又閉上嘴。他該怎麼解釋？他在腦子裡默數到三十，然後微微晃了晃腦袋。「我很危險。目前。我還是會嘗試攻擊你，很可能還有你身邊的每個人—」 _

_ 「Buck—」 _

_ 「等等，停。讓我把話說完。」又是一個深呼吸。「讓我猜你在想什麼；你在想我不會，或是你能阻止我。但事實是，你不能—或者應該說你不會。你在航空母艦上很清楚表示你不會跟我對打，所以我不要冒險不小心把你給殺掉。」 _

_ 「我不會讓你—」 _

_ 「我不信，」Bucky打斷他，坦率且直切重點。這讓Steve閉了嘴。「我不相信你不會做什麼可能讓你死掉的蠢事。而且我絕不要成為那份愚蠢的主因。拜託不要把我變成那個主因。」 _

_ 「你會回家嗎？」Steve姑且問道，安靜地。這並沒有讓Bucky忽略掉Steve問的是關於回家的事情而不是Bucky有沒有信任過他。他了解這個遊戲規則。很好。 _

_ Bucky仔細思考，接著回答。「聽著，我必須要離開而且我需要你停止找我。但作為交換，我會給你兩個東西。」 _

_ 「那是什麼？」 _

_ 「第一個，我答應一旦我覺得安全，我就會回來。你有我的保證。」 _

_ 「那另一個呢？」 _

_ 這一次，而且是幾十年來的第一次，Bucky真的笑了。 _

_ 「我記得你，Stevie。」 _

～～～

而今天晚上就是那通電話的紀念日。在那之後，Steve停止尋找，取而代之的是，他回到紐約，知道Bucky會去那裡找他。

在那之後，Bucky認真地尋找回到他身邊的路。

耳尖的Bucky聽到一聲輕響，以及隨之而來的開門聲。「Bucky?」Steve喚道。

Bucky滑出廚房衝到玄關，在Steve面前險險穩住身子。

「你遲到了。」Bucky指責。

Steve哼哼，很明顯的，他正在試圖忍住笑。他的目光閃爍。

Bucky困惑地看著他。「什麼事情這麼好笑？」

Steve搖頭，仍是微笑著。「我只是—我很抱歉，Bucky—我真的想要回答『我搭不到便車』。」

Bucky瞇起眼睛，準備回到指責模式。「你知道，如果你的對象是除Carter以外的人，我會覺得被侮辱了。」

「噢。」Steve離開前門，雙手環住Bucky的腰。「你在吃醋嗎？寶貝。因為，你知道，就你這男子氣慨十足的樣子，要成為我的好女孩似乎蠻困難的。」

Bucky打了Steve的肩膀一下。「就像我說的，如果是Carter以外的人的話......」他聳肩，然後傾身吻著Steve的耳後，這舉動讓他身子一顫。「實在無法對我們所知道最好的女孩吃醋。」

Steve將Bucky抱得更緊了。「還有，即使她已經九十多歲了，我非常確定她還是能踢我們兩個的屁股。」

「當然那理由也是。」

Steve的手在Bucky的後背上下游移。「對不起我遲到了，寶貝，」他低喃—這回是認真的—他的頭枕在Bucky的肩膀上。「我知道今天有多麽重要。我準備了東西給你，但我差點把它忘在Tony那了。」

Bucky輕笑。「你去實驗室？老天，我很驚訝你居然能回到家。」

「我差點回不來，」Steve笑著說。他將Bucky稍微拉開，好撿起Bucky之前沒注意到的黑色袋子。他微笑著將袋子交給他，「紀念日快樂，寶貝。」

Bucky咧嘴笑著收下貢品。他在要打開袋子時停下動作。「噢！」他抬頭望著Steve。「那個，我們可以在那拆禮物嗎？」他下巴朝客廳的方向點了點。「我，嗯，算是準備了東西給你......」

Steve微笑。「你不必這麼做。」

Bucky將那袋子在Steve面前晃了晃。「那你就必需這麼做？」

「這麼說也對。」

Bucky轉身走到客廳然後坐在之前被丟棄一邊的包裹旁，將自己的禮物放在大腿上。Steve繞過沙發後，在包裹的另一邊坐下，一臉愉悅，又帶著好奇的表情。

「你先。」 Bucky用嘶啞的聲音說。他清了清喉嚨，開始緊張起來。「我真的希望你先拆。」

「好吧，」Steve說。他拿起禮物，拆開包裝紙。那是金屬色澤的藍色包裝紙，讓Bucky想起Steve的盾。當Steve看見裡面的東西時幾乎屏息。他一臉震驚地看著Bucky，然後又看著手上的東西。「噢，Buck......」

那是一台Steve已經想了好幾個月的Nikon D750數位相機，但問題是，這相機實在是可笑地貴，而Bucky很清楚，一旦Steve看到那價格，不管他再怎麼想要，他都不會買給自己。

「我，那個，先給Tony看過，然後他又加上一些修改，」Bucky喃喃自語地說，手指輕輕掃過盒蓋。「他說什麼更好的ISO還有LCD。我完全聽不懂他在說什麼；只知道他很有可能是在唬我。」

Steve微微搖頭，仍是虔敬地看著這份禮物。「不，我知道他在說什麼。但是，Buck。」他終於將視線從禮物上撕開，抬臉看著Bucky。「我不能接受，這實在太—」

「Rogers，如果你想要跟我說這東西太貴，我會開槍打你。再次。」

Steve大笑，兩抹紅色悄悄爬上他的雙頰，然後他垂下頭。「我知道你討厭我說這話，但是Buck—」

「好了，我已經聽了夠多『但是Buck』啦！」Bucky說，將手覆上Steve放在盒蓋上的手。「看著我。」Steve抬眼。「我們不是超級有錢或什麼的，但我們是非常節省的人。對我們來說，大蕭條真的不是太久以前的事。」Steve因這句話小小聲笑了起來。

「所以，我們有錢買這個。事實上，我們有足夠的錢買好幾台這個。而且，我認真講，今天是重要的日子，所以我想做些特別的事，不只是為了我愛的男人，同時也是為救了我的男人。你覺得這理由你能接受嗎？」趁Steve還來不及回答，他傾過去吻他。當他再次坐直身體時，Steve的眼睛仍是閉著，過了些許時間才睜開，帶著微笑。「我想我能接受。」

Bucky回以微笑：「很好。」

他們並沒有馬上中斷彼此的眼神交流，只是坐在那裡享受充滿愛意與感動的一分鐘時光。這感覺讓Bucky感到無比真實，愛情似乎迸射出光芒籠罩著他們。最後Steve將禮物放在茶几上。

「現在換你了。」他說，朝Bucky大腿上放著的禮物點點下巴。

Bucky眨眨眼。他往下看，那個閃亮的、被遺忘掉的黑色購物袋棲息在他的膝蓋上。剛剛要給Steve禮物的那份焦慮逐漸褪去，取而代之的是好奇。他很快將手伸進袋子裡，緊接著，他拿出非常熟悉的白色盒子。

那是，直到他看到數字9印在盒子上。

「這是iPhone 9嗎？」他不敢置信地問。「他們下週才會上市！」就像過聖誕節的孩子似的，他毫不猶豫地拆開盒子拿出手機。那的確是Bucky自從兩天前官方公布消息以後便一直垂涎的iPhone 9。

所以，別再說什麼Bucky不是科技產品的婊子這種話了，因為事實上他的確是。

「那個，就像我說的，我今天去找了Tony，」在Bucky不耐煩地等待開機的同時，Steve解釋，並嘲笑Bucky的暈暈沈沈。「有時候我真的覺得有管道的朋友挺不錯的。」

Bucky低聲笑著說：「拜託。你完全可以打電話給庫克然後告訴他『美國隊長需要你的新手機，』那傢伙肯定屁顛屁顛的給你送過來。」

「我懷疑。」

「我不。」

～～～

這兩個人原本是計畫要去他們最喜歡的，Fulton街上的披薩店享用晚餐，但在他們交換禮物後，沒人有心情出門了。因此，他們改變主意換上運動服，打算把剩下的夜晚耗在他們的新玩具上。幸運的是，Steve和Bucky跟艾蜜莉披薩店的老闆很熟，因此儘管那家店不外送，他們的其中一個老闆，Matt，非常樂意幫他們送幾份派過來。

當他們終於爬上床看電視的時候已經過了午夜。Bucky懶洋洋的切換電視頻道，而Steve則是躺在他旁邊隨手拍照好測試相機的各種功能。

「你打算什麼時候把那東西放一邊啊？」Bucky問，用眼角餘光瞄著Steve。

「你花了兩千多塊買一臺相機給我，然後不到六個小時，這相機就變成『那個東西』，」Steve帶點訓話意味的說：「這是你的錯，你必需接受。」

「你把相機帶上床，Steve，除非你打算用那東西做些好玩的事，我不接受任何狗屁。」

Steve邪佞一笑。「你知道，這玩意的解析度真的能做出高品質的錄影。」

Bucky點頭。「說得好。」

他正要去吻掉Steve嘴角上的那抹邪笑，兩人都聽到一聲巨響。他們聞聲低頭尋去時，正好Bucky的肚子又叫了一聲。

「Buck，我們才剛吃掉五張披薩。你不可能還餓著吧？」Steve說。

Bucky聳肩，然後他滾下床。「你什麼時候看我 _不_ 餓著呢？」他一邊問一邊走去廚房。反正Steve讓人生氣。以他們的代謝速度來看，他們兩個都是時常處在飢餓狀態的。他很快給自己弄了一碗麥片然後回到房間。

當他爬回床上時，Steve厭惡的看著那個碗。「你知道我討厭在床上吃東西，Bucky。」

「如果今天是一年當中的任何一天，我會尊重你的感受。」他拉過被單蓋住身體，一臉無辜的看著Steve。「但是今天我不想離開你，Stevie。」

「你真讓人討厭。」

「親親寶貝？」Bucky眨著睫毛。

「我是認真的。非常讓人討厭。」

「砂糖？」

Steve搖頭，努力不笑出來。「我不會妥協的。」

「蜂蜜熊熊？」

「滾開，Buck。」

「糖心鬆餅？」

「 _什麼_ ？」Steve終於忍不住大笑出聲。「你剛剛真的叫我 _糖心鬆餅_ ？」

Bucky小小聳肩，微笑著說，「嘿，只要能讓你點頭，我什麼話都願意說。」然後他開始吃起麥片。

「好吧。我現在要給我們兩個拍一張照。」仍是笑著，Steve下床把相機擺在電視架上。Bucky把麥片放一邊，點起一根菸，趁Steve擺弄相機時欣賞他的美背。

Steve再次爬回床上，他一隻手臂環住Bucky，把他拉向自己。「努力了那麼久，結果你已經忘記食物了嗎？」

「這個嘛！在你給我看了那場表演，像那樣彎下身什麼的，我肯定要抽支菸的。」Bucky回答。微笑著。

Steve只是笑，將頭抵著Bucky的。「我好愛你。你知道嗎？」

Bucky能做的，只有在相機按下快門的那刻展露笑容。

～～～

隔天早上，Bucky比Steve要早起得多。他安靜地爬下床，抓過Steve的相機和他的新手機，然後去廚房泡了杯咖啡。在他等待咖啡煮好的同時，他把相機連接筆電好把Steve拍的照片傳給自己。

等他把照片傳到自己的手機上後，他打開Instagram，然後將照片上傳上去。

他很快地打出，用Steve的新相機拍的第一張照片。 _我知道，我知道，隊長：不准在床上吃東西......_ ，然後按下湯不熱按鈕和分享。等這些都做完以後，他讓自己只是坐在那，盯著照片看了一小會兒。這可能是他和Steve目前為止最好的一張合照。晚點他會拿去把照片洗出來放進相框。

但此刻，他有一杯咖啡要喝，早餐要吃，還有新手機要玩。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了讓故事有延續性，我發現所有的藍寶書得要是未來幾年後的型號才行，因此我把Bucky的禮物從iPhone6改成iPhone9。我好羨慕。為什麼他總是能拿到酷炫的小玩意兒？


	8. 圖片9和10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [和Steve在公園放鬆。](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)
> 
>   
> [嘿，放輕鬆點，兄弟！我不會傷害你！我只殺Hydra特工。你不是替Hydra工作的，對嗎？](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)

Lucky以飛快的速度衝了出去，跳躍，然後在完美的時間點轉身接住飛盤。牠跳回Clint身邊，搖著尾巴，全身都因興奮而顫動。

Clint跳起來呼叫：「 _耶！披薩狗！_ 」他跑去迎接Lucky，從牠嘴裡拿走飛盤，騷弄牠的毛髮。

Natasha和Bucky、Steve和Sam坐在同一片草皮上，大笑。「牠有名字，Barton!」

「披薩是牠的最愛，」Clint回道：「牠是披薩狗！」

同一時間，話題中的狗再也不耐煩等待主人扔出飛盤，直直往主人的雙腿衝去。Clint失去平衡，在慘叫的同時一屁股摔在了地上。

Natasha手肘倚著地，笑得人仰馬翻：「他真是個笨蛋。」

Bucky對她微笑。此時他正趴在Steve身上，享受紐約最後的陽光。「是啊，不過，妳是跟他交往的那個人，所以這到底是誰的錯呢？」

Natasha聳肩，視線仍留在Clint身上。「誰說我們在交往？」

「哦，拜託，Natasha，大家都知道，」Sam說著，仍是讀著手上的書，連眼都沒抬一下。「我們都臣服在妳的淫威下，但妳可沒自己想的那麼神秘。」他終於放下書看著她。「只要是和妳跟他有關的事，我們都知道，好嗎？」

Natasha仰頭讚賞地看著他。「但是你呢？你知道？你究竟知道什麼？」

於此同時，Bucky不再關心他們的談話，只是更貼近Steve蹭了蹭。他們五個人才剛在前天完成一件任務，而雖然他們身上沒有嚴重刮傷或什麼的，他們的狀態的確有些糟糕。為此S.H.I.E.L.D.不得不給他們兩個星期的療養假，而Bucky決定享受每分每秒。最好是在Steve的臂彎裡，如果你問他的意見的話。

「你覺得我們之後兩週可以就待在這嗎？」他悄聲問Steve。

Steve直到剛剛都還在讀著手上的書，聽Bucky這麼問，他將書放在一邊，看著Bucky。「你不覺得草皮在晚上感覺有點噁嗎？」他用手指撥開Bucky額頭上的幾咎頭髮，在他的額頂落下一個吻「而且，老實說，我們大概幾天後就會散發臭味了，尤其是你。」

Bucky的手指掐進Steve身側。Steve在他身下痙攣地蠕動，他大笑。

「你為什麼要這麼混蛋？」Steve氣惱地說，試圖讓自己聽起來困擾些，但最後以他把自己的臉埋進Bucky頭髮裡來宣告失敗。

「你說我散發惡臭。」Bucky努力要讓自己看起來陰沈些，但也跟Steve一樣徹底失敗。

「我說你也許會散發臭味。」Steve指出。「但是，你知道，我喜歡你的體味。」

Bucky滿意地哼哼，表示同意。「的確。你老是喜歡關於我的一些非常奇怪的東西。」他剛想將金屬臂靠在Steve身側，因為想起Steve上身的瘀青而停頓，轉而讓手臂落在草地上，閉起眼睛，任由這溫暖將他拉入淺眠。

他完全不知道自己睡了多久，只感覺到手指在背上溫柔的上下游移，他聽到Steve跟他說話。

「Buck。嘿，Bucky，你醒來了嗎？」Steve問，Bucky總算聽清楚他的聲音。

「嗯哼？」Bucky慢慢張開眼睛，但並未抬起頭。「什麼事？」

「看你的手。」

Bucky低頭看到一隻瓢蟲沿著他的金屬手臂爬著。他慢慢把手往眼前挪進，看著這紅色小蟲沿著手臂朝他的無名指行進。

「Stevie，你覺得你能在不移動我的情況下拿出我的手機嗎？」

「手機在哪？」Steve問。

「後面的口袋裡。可以的話幫我照這張相。」

Steve緩慢地將手伸到Bucky的口袋，拿出手機。他把手機解鎖後遞給Natasha。「Nat，妳能幫我們照張相嗎？」

「好啊，當然可以。」與其說Bucky看到她照相，還不如說是聽到；他太專注於停在手指上的瓢蟲了。牠是那麼小，可是那紅色襯著灰色是那樣突出。他無法不對這小東西微笑，而那小東西似乎也在回瞪著Bucky。

Natasha將手機遞回給Steve，正當他要把手機塞回去時，Bucky阻止他：「等等，你能給這小東西照個相嗎？牠就站在那，而且我敢 _發誓_ 牠已經嚇呆了。」

「噢，那是因為冬日戰士是個傳奇，」Sam在他後面，就事論事地做出評斷。「牠認出你，而且牠現在八成認為自己是個目標。」

「並不是 _每個東西_ 都是目標。」Bucky咕噥。他試著在盡可能不移動身體的情況下往上看，但被Steve伸過來試圖給瓢蟲照相的手臂給擋住。就算是這樣，他還是能看到Sam對著他大笑。

他瞇起眼睛：「除了你。你是個目標。事實上，是我的下一個目標。該是時候小心你背後了，Wilson。」

「你留長髮和化黑眼妝的時候可怕多了，Barnes。」

「我還是有在化黑眼妝。」

Steve照完相，把手機塞回Bucky的口袋。他才剛做完這些事，那隻瓢蟲便飛走了。「我不知道，我必須說我同意Sam說的。你那搖滾歌手一樣的頭髮非常嚇人。」

Bucky跪坐起來，騎在Steve大腿上，挑著眉問：「搖滾歌手？」

Steve點頭，一臉認真。他把手枕在後腦勺。「非常80年代重金屬樂團的搖滾歌手。」

Bucky大笑。他捧起Steve的臉，傾下身去吻他。「老天，你真是個白痴。」

Steve什麼也沒說，只是微笑，顯然他也是非常開心。Bucky搖頭，飛快地在他臉上啄了一下。他坐直身子輕聲嘆息，然後掏出手機檢查Natasha照的照片。她其實拍了幾張，但其中特別有一張非常地完美。

「你在做什麼？」Steve問。Bucky從手機上方偷瞄他一眼，發現Steve正懶洋洋的對著他笑。

Bucky回以一笑，然後把注意拉回手機上。「正在Instagram。我想跟我的追隨者們分享今天的事。」

「正在Instagram？」

Bucky一邊打字一邊嗤地一聲笑說：「我現在完全不知所云。」

Steve搖頭。他伸手摩挲Bucky的大腿。「今天過得很開心，對嗎？」

Bucky暫停描述，再次看著Steve，他看上去更開心了。「的確。」

「我愛你。」Steve說，聲音輕得只有Bucky聽得見。

Bucky再一次傾身去吻他。「我也愛你，」他悄聲回應，然後坐直身體完成照片描述。

「你在上傳什麼？」Steve問。Bucky把手機遞給他，上面有他們兩人和瓢蟲的照片。描述是這麼寫的： _和Steve在公園放鬆。_ 他想不出還能說什麼，而且目前的內容就足夠好。

「這是真的是一張好照片，Buck，」Steve評語。他抬頭看著Bucky。「你都弄好了嗎？」

Bucky點頭。「嗯，可以上傳了。只是要確定先按湯不熱的按鈕，」他說，朝手機的方向揮了揮。

Steve在手機上點了幾下，點頭：「好了。」他本要將手機還給Bucky，但又停頓了一下。他抬頭微笑。「再給我一秒，」他說著，豎起一根手指。

他的手指開始飛快地在手機螢幕上點著，臉上的微笑越來越大。Bucky不禁感到好奇，他試著從手機旁偷瞄，但這只是讓Steve把手機挪開。

「你在做什麼？」Bucky埋怨。

「再等一秒。」在為時約一分鐘的打字後，Steve的微笑變成咯咯笑。就在Bucky再也受不了要把手機搶回時，他突兀地將手機還給他，臉上掛的微笑變成邪笑。「拿去吧！」

Bucky睨著他看。「你做了什麼？」

「什麼也沒做。」Steve回答，一副假裝無辜的樣子。他拉著Bucky的手臂。「再來親我一下。」

「不。」Bucky搖著頭把手縮回。「別想。你跟我說你做了什麼？」

Steve竊笑。「看你的Instagram。」

「你 _該不會—_ 」

Steve只是聳肩。Bucky手忙腳亂地打開那個app。第一張映入眼簾的照片是Steve照的那隻瓢蟲，圖片描述上寫著， _嘿，放輕鬆點，兄弟！我不會傷害你！我只殺Hydra特工。你不是替Hydra工作的，對嗎？_

Bucky關掉app，平靜地將手機塞回口袋。他站起身以便能夠靠近Steve，垂下視線，眼神就像出任務時那樣冰冷。原本抱著開玩笑心態在逗弄對方的Steve，一瞬間警覺起來。

「你知道，Steve，」他說，語調平靜沒有情緒。「我覺得 _你_ 看起來像個Hydra特工。而你 _知道_ 我都怎麼對付Hydra特工。」他瞄著四周，發現每個人都在注意他。「但我現在特別寬大。我要給你一些建議。」

「那是什麼？」Steve問，聲音聽上去有些顫抖。

一抹邪邪的微笑在Bucky臉上一閃而逝。「 _跑_ 。」

 


	9. 圖片11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [在寸草不生之地被攻擊。為什麼壞人的據點不設在亞加布爾科或火奴魯魯？我操蛋的人生......](https://instagram.com/p/rzp0MCLFID/?modal=true)

「該死的，我們在哪？」

「西伯利亞。」

「不可能。西伯利亞比這要親切多了。」

「真實地獄？」

「要地獄變成這麼誇張地寒冷的地方，得要Fury放棄他的間諜生活改行在音樂廳工作。」

「我要告訴他你剛才說的話。」

「拜託不要。」

Bucky暗自嘆息，把夾子放回原處後將子彈上膛。他們正處在一種僵局，制定攻擊戰略。但他們正在等待S.H.I.E.L.D.的回覆訊息（已經等了兩個小時了），而這段時間裡他唯一的娛樂就是聽Steve、Nat和Clint鬥嘴。

他皺著眉看手上的槍。以這速度來看，今晚他是別想做掉HYDRA了。也許Steve晚點會讓他把星盾當靶子練習—消耗一些精力。

其實，說到跟Steve消耗精力，他有 _更好_ 的點子，但他們四個人睡同一個通鋪，他可不想給Nat和Clint上演一場秀。

「Steve，你最後一次跟S.H.I.E.L.D.通訊是什麼時候？我說真的，這情況越來越可笑，」Bucky抱怨。他轉頭陰鬱地看著好隊長。「我很無聊，而你和所有人都知道，這會導致瘋狂。」

「如果你開始亂開槍的話，Bucky」—該死的Steve這麼了解他—「你會暴露我們的藏身處，而你知道那意味什麼。」

Bucky瞇著眼睛看他。「你不敢。」

Steve給Bucky一個理解的微笑，點頭。「沒錯。不准你看電視一個月。」

幹。Bucky低吼，轉身背對這個男人，側靠在他們藏身處的一面牆上。

「你知道Bucky不是10歲小孩，對吧？」Natasha打趣地問。「禁止看電視要怎麼阻止他？」

Bucky甚至可以聽到Steve在他背後聳肩。「沒有電視就沒有 _廚神當道_ 。」

「 _是小小廚神_ ！」Bucky怒道。他蹙眉，彈上手槍保險然後放回槍套裡，從口袋拿出一包菸。他抽出一只菸點燃，慢慢地抽著。肺裡的菸讓他頭腦清醒些，也讓他安靜下來。至於這狀況能維持多久，他自己也不知道就是了。

一只手滑上他的腰際，Steve的頭枕在他的肩膀上。「我知道你不耐煩，Buck，」他在Bucky耳邊低語：「但你必須保持冷靜。」

「但這裡真他媽的 _冷_ 。」Bucky抱怨。

Steve大笑。「你這麼覺得？你只有一隻手臂，而且那隻手被嚴嚴實實地包著。」他舉起他自己戴手套的手，露出的手指在Bucky眼前搖動。「我的意思是，我知道寒冷 _傷_ 不了我，但天殺的，我的手指凍僵了。」

Bucky瞪著Steve的手指，從心底感到擔憂。「你確定這手套是個好主意？極度寒冷會讓你接受的訓練派不上用場，Steve。」

Steve靠在Bucky的背上聳了聳肩。他放下手，轉過Bucky的身體好能夠面對他，然後他靠著牆。「一般來說，是的，但自從我從冰塊裡出來，即使我感到寒冷，我的能力卻不受影響。」

「你確定？」Bucky仍是懷疑地問。

「事實上，我已經測試過了，在可控情況下，所以不用擔心—」

就在這時，Steve的SAT電話響起。他毫不猶豫地接了電話，撐著牆壁站直身體。「這裡是Steve Rogers隊長，」他一邊說著一邊朝Clint和Natasha走去。

明白接下來要發生的事，Bucky將菸丟在地上踩熄。他走向團員們，而於此同時，Steve已結束通話。

「我們要進去了？」他興奮地問，掏出槍打開保險。

Steve點頭。「我們需要討論一下後勤，但沒錯，」他給Bucky一個微笑：「我們要進去了。」

Bucky同樣回以一笑，帶著點壞壞的笑意。「太棒了。」

Steve很快開始關於戰略和戰術的討論，像是HYDRA特工最有可能藏身在建築物的哪個位置，以及他們四個要如何最快地攻進建築物裡。

這就是Bucky要的。他可以感到自己又活了過來，因為這是他最拿手的事情。而且能夠以此報復把它變成這樣的那些人，給他一種連他也害怕的滿足感。他拿出手機，快速地拍了張他們四個的相片—準備踹HYDRA屁股—然後又很快地自拍了一張，背景是他的朋友們，然後很快地將手機塞回口袋裡。

「Bucky，你準備好了嗎？」他轉頭，發現Steve不耐煩地看著他。「現在不是時候。」

「已經結束了，」Bucky回答，不帶一點罪惡感。

「你沒有自己想得那麼漂亮，Barnes，」Clint評語，同時從箭袋裡拿出箭。

Bucky笑得很假。「你只要記得我以前睡過你的女朋友，然後現在跟美國的化身住在一起就行。」他說著，拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

Natasha搖頭。「我不會，Barnes。你也許是殺手中的大師，但Clint從沒射偏過。」她迎接Bucky的視線。「從沒有。」

Clint只是站在她旁邊，驕傲地微笑著。

「我以為你們等不及要開始這場秀了，」Steve在Bucky身旁低吼。「還是說你們寧可再等上兩個小時？」

「噢，幹！不要。」Clint從肩後拿過弓。他深吸一口氣，嚴肅地看著Steve，說，「我們隨時可以開始，隊長。」

「你儘管拍他馬屁吧，小鳥男孩，但他一樣會回到我床上，」Bucky竊笑地說。

Steve只是搖頭，在Bucky耳後說，「我不會，如果我們沒有完成這件任務的話，」他反擊。

Bucky轉身，朝空腔壁擺了擺手。「既然這樣就帶路吧！隊長。」

～～～

他們花了4小時抵達建築物，2小時等待，然後不到20分鐘的時間把整個地方變成斷壁殘垣。Bucky有一種上當的感覺。

他頭狠靠在昆士的機身。不到5分鐘前，後援小組將他們從殘垣中拉上飛機，而他已經在爆發邊緣了。他需要另一個目標。他還沒發洩完呢。

他側過頭，正巧看見Steve朝他走來。「Bucky，怎麼—」

不管他原本要說什麼，Bucky都沒機會聽到了。他抓住Steve制服前的綁帶，將他們兩人轉了個圈，然後把Steve狠狠壓在牆壁上。Steve幾乎還來不及喘氣，Bucky就已經壓上去狠吻住他。他將膝蓋擠進Steve的雙腿間，雙手沿著Steve制服上其他的帶子游移。Steve的手沿著Bucky的手臂往上游走，然後抓住他的肩膀。

只為了溫柔地將Bucky推開。困惑著，Bucky哀嚎著，試著吻上Steve的下顎。

「Bucky，不行，」Steve輕聲阻止。

「Steve， _拜託_ ，」Bucky乞求。他將臉埋進Steve的頸窩，拱著男友的身體。「我覺得好煩躁。」

「我知道，寶貝。但是其他人會看到。」Steve說。就在同時，Clint的狼嗥從座艙傳來。太好了。

Steve再次溫柔地將Bucky推開，但只是將他們倆人定在無法磨蹭彼此的距離。他和Bucky仍是靠得很近，他的手在Bucky的背上下游移。「我抓住你了；你沒事。」

「不， _我有_ 。」

「不，你沒有，」Steve向他擔保。他在Bucky的太陽穴上落下一吻，然後在Bucky的懊惱下從他身下滑出，接著握住他的手，引領他們走向後頭的一張長凳。他拉著Bucky坐下，然後將Bucky攬在身邊。「跟我聊聊。」

Bucky生氣地看著他。「 _六個小時_ ，Stevie。」他將額頭抵著Steve的肩膀。「六個小時然後」—他擺了擺他的金屬手臂—「什麼都沒有。」

Steve在他耳邊輕笑。「不是 _什麼都沒有_ ，Buck。我們又毀了一個HYDRA基地。我們做得很好。」

「但是太快結束了！」Bucky發著牢騷。

Steve大笑。他一手攬近Bucky。「我對上帝發誓，你真的很難取悅。」

「你閉嘴。」Bucky抱怨，但他不由得微笑。

Steve輕推他。「嘿，給我看你照的那張照片。」

Bucky困惑地看著他，然後他想起來—噢對，在他們攻堅之前他是照了張他們的照片。他手伸進口袋拿出手機。「我完全忘記這件事，」他一邊說一邊瀏覽他的照片，最後點開那張照片遞給Steve。

Steve看著照片捲起嘴角。他半闔著眼看向Bucky：「你在這張照片裡看起來他媽的性感。」

Bucky斜斜一笑：「是嗎？」

Steve哼了聲答應，再次看了那張照片一眼後，將手機還給了Bucky。「你知道，從這照片看不出我們在哪。」

「我猜也是......」Bucky等著下文，對Steve說這話的用意毫無頭緒。

「所以......」Steve期待地看著Bucky，但Bucky是真的不知道Steve想要說什麼。最後Steve笑了出來，拍了拍Bucky的大腿。「你應該把這張照片上傳到Instagram!」

「真的嗎？」Bucky扮了個鬼臉，有些不知所措。Steve的建議一點都不專業。這人專破壞規則，但卻不是沒有道理地。他同時也不明白這麼做的意義何在。「為什麼？我是說—這怎麼會是一個好主意？」

Steve從Bucky那拿回手機打開app。「這個嘛！你的Instagram是要跟人們說關於你生活的事，不是嗎？讓他們走進你的生活？」他上傳那張照片然後轉頭朝Bucky一笑。他遞出手機，Bucky則是想都沒想地接過。「大部分的事情你都不能跟別人說，但這並不表示大眾不知道你在替S.H.I.E.L.D.工作。為何不讓他們知道你能讓他們知道的事？」

這個嘛！哈！所以這麼做的確有些意義—事實上還是挺好的一個。他打上 _在寸草不生之地被攻擊。為什麼壞人的據點不設在亞加布爾科或火奴魯魯？我操蛋的人生......_ 然後按下分享，傳送給他在Instagram和湯不熱的追隨者。

Steve的手機發出通知聲。他將手機從多功能皮袋裡拿出來，滑過螢幕，然後Bucky看到Steve的Instagram通知。「你的手機通知你我何時更新？」

Steve輕笑。「當然。」他看著圖片，當他閱讀圖片描述時不由得眯起了眼睛。「誒，Buck？」

「嗯哼？」Bucky一邊閃躲Steve的視線一邊無辜地反問。他已經知道這對話會如何發展。

「別『嗯哼』我。」Steve朝Bucky揮了揮他的手機。「我們沒有『被攻擊』。我們是攻擊者。」

Bucky坐得更直了一點，但仍是拒絕迎接男友的視線。「被攻擊聽起來，比在大冷天裡坐在一邊乾等聽起來要壞得多了。上帝本人都不會踏足進去。」

「那麼，我向你保證，下一個我們要摧毀的HYDRA基地會在熱帶地區。」

「你現在知道了吧，Rogers，」Bucky搥了Steve的胸口，微笑道：「很高興知道你終於開竅了。」


End file.
